Rain
by SunnyRose
Summary: This is actually inspired by another writers story, which I LOVED. I forgot the name, and the author, but I hope I don't insult you if you're reading this. I actually uploaded this onto tumblr first... so check that out too. Review? :  SEDDIE FTW!


**Hi it's Sunny Rose, I'm back and I'm writing for the first time since... I don't even know when. Let's just say it's been a while. Well I have been reading alot of stories lately, more on my phone than anything. I just love being a Seddie fan. I have to say I like cried after iStart a Fanwar. I think this just plants the idea of "Seddie" in their heads. I'm pretty sure it's gonna lead up to something. I mean, come on it's iCarly, it's Dan Schnieder! He won't dissappoint. I think it's going to be Freddie's first... well second thoughts of him and Sam because he's more rational and after their first kiss, I'm pretty sure he hasn't thought about Sam in that way because he thinks its RIGHT for him to like Carly. I think thats something that might be explained when Freddie and Sam finally realize they should be together. Anyways, as to not delay you any further and to stop annoying you with my rant. Here is my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Rain**

She smiles like a flower in December, unexpecting and beautiful. She sits on a bench on his front porch, staring out at the rain. It's beautiful, magical, brilliant, and amazing she thinks. He doesn't notice, he stares at her, thinking exactly the same thing. The problem is that he doesn't have the courage, to hold her, to want her, to love her. Isn't that the problem?  
No.  
The problem is… she doesn't either. She sits there thinking she's slightly less than average, pretty, yes, beautiful, she doesn't think so. She may be smart, but there's much smarter, she's funny, but she doesn't count this, because everyone can make him laugh. He sits there watching the breeze gently touch the ends of her hair moving the in a slow rhythm, wishing he had the courage to touch her like the wind can. He sits there thinking that she's the most beautiful girl in the world, her hair, her eyes, and the way she laughs… is just gorgeous to him. He thinks he doesn't deserve her cause he's slightly more than average, he's got the looks, he won't deny it, but doesn't have the smarts or the courage. Maybe he can save her if only he looked past his fear.  
He continues to stare at her, when her eyes light up and he notices immediately. With just one look, a quick glance, he knows exactly what she wants to do. Before he has the will power to say no, she looks at him, with only a look she can give, and of course he gives in. He lets her drag him out into the disaster of the rain, she lets go of his hand, because she took hold of it momentarily forgetting that it's not her place to do that.  
She runs forward… 1… 2… 3… 4… more steps and just stands there. She turns around to face him, looking at him and he's giving her a look a look of, curiosity, amazement, wonder, and something else… something he doesn't want her to see… or maybe something she doesn't want to see herself. She is looking at him and he feels as though, she's looking right through him, as if she can see into his soul, and he feels exposed… trying to hide the one thing he doesn't want her to see, she's intently looking right at him. She can't look away, but neither can he, so that's okay.  
He can't move it's like she's mesmerized him, she can't look away because she doesn't want this moment to end; because they have so many moments, but they're more like elongated seconds, they're fleeting, and she wants to savor this one, as much as she can, because sometimes she can't remember why she even tries. She never wants to lose him; she knows that one day she must. So by holding on to this moment, by stretching it out far more that she should. She's memorizing him, making sure she'll never forget that look he's giving her because her glass will be half full as soon as he leaves her life, she knows just as well that his will be half empty.  
She looks up towards the sky, the rain bouncing off her face and making a pitter patter sound on the ground. He sees her look up and she stays completely still for just a moment. Then she walks up to him, with a look on her face, he just can't place. She slowly, gently puts her small hand on his shoulder and brings her face up to his ear and whispers  
"Tag, you're it"  
And runs away in all her shining glory. She isn't elegant or graceful, even in the slightest, but is she ever? There is mud all over the place and she's soaked down to her skin and maybe even through her skin. She's almost fallen more than once but she's still laughing, and he can't help but think, it's not fair. With one look, one touch, and a few words… his heart is beating faster than he thinks is possible, and she just runs away, completely unfazed. She's running around him, teasing him to tag her back.  
Suddenly, he feels so much, love, hurt, sadness, hope, want, for her… so many feelings just come up. He grabs her wrist, she's startled when he doesn't let go. She just stands there, knowingly waiting, always patient with him, which he doesn't understand, which makes him feel more… now he feels angry and frustrated. He brings her closer to him and she gasps at the contact between them, they're always this close… but never this close if you know what that is. She smiles at him as he brings his head down slowly, to her neck. He kisses her there, because he barely remembers, she isn't his and he isn't hers. He can't do what he wanted, but this is what he thinks she wants, so it has to do.  
So he takes her hand in his, and slowly brings his other hand to her lower back and pulls her closer. Her head on his shoulder, and his head held high. He leads her, around his yard, in a beautiful dance. She's crying but he can't tell, it's silent, full of longing and desire. He can't see it either… she silently thanks the rain. He can't see or hear it, but he knows she's crying, and he doesn't know why. So he does the one thing he can, he pushes her away and spins her. He sees the faint trace of a smile, so he does it again and again. She's smiling wider, they're dancing, they're always dancing around each other and into each other, accidentally of course.  
They always follow the rules, and know what they can and can't do. So they're in a perpetual dance, and as he dips her, he realizes it's too much of a dip, a little too late as she falls and takes him with her. They're both muddy and they're both laughing and they're both freezing, but they're not going to get up and warm up in his house until they want to, because they're happy, maybe not happy all the way down into their skin, but they're happy on the surface, and they're happy with each other… so for right now it's okay.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I also posted it on my tumblr.**

**Check me out at hope is in the air catch it dot tumlbr dot com.**

**NO SPACES!**

**Seddie goes POP!  
Sunny Rose**


End file.
